Memories
by Luthy Lovett
Summary: The memories of a member of Jones's crew.
1. On His Hat

Summary: Clanker's one of my favorite charries. . I also like his hat. I want his hat. Very badly. Anyhoo, this is a multi-chaptered fic from Clanker's point of view. If you don't know who he is, you should learn. Look, I'll even help you: He's the one with a hat and sea-weed stuff for hair. He is the one who first attacks Will, and says, "Down on your marrow bones and pray!" His weapon is a chain with a spike-covered ball attached to each end. Email me and I can send you a list of pics with him.

Disclaimer: If only I owned that hat…

**Chapter One: On His Hat**

Ah, my hat. It was a gift from my beloved wife.

It's an old, battered thing now, covered with sea things. Then again, you can use those words to describe me, I suppose.

That hat has rarely left my head- it's become almost like a permanent part of me.

It's all I have left of my wife, now. I've been in the crew so long, I can hardly even recall what she looks like, never mind her name.

A daughter, I had a daughter, too.

I remember, the hat- the hat was for my birthday,

I remember my wife bending down, and handing it to my daughter.

I remember my daughter coming over to me, eyes shining, and presenting the hat to me.

I remember her saying, "Here, daddy!" with such joy in her voice.

I remember my wife laughing, and soon the laughter had spread to all of us.

My daughter- she was only four when she gave me that hat.

It was a year later that she died- she and my wife,

Davy Jones killed them, killed what was inside of me.

That's how I came to be on this cursed crew.


	2. On the Lash

Disclaimer: I own his memories, for I control Clanker… MUAHAHAHAHA! O.o

**Chapter 2: On the Lash**

We've all felt the lash's sting at least once. Some more than others.

Jimmylegs doesn't like me. I, myself, have felt the lash more often than some on this crew.

It can never fare well for Jimmylegs to not like you. Trust me, I know. It's caused me a lot of pain.

I've never quite been able to figure out why he dislikes me so much. I mean, sure, I don't get along with everyone, but at least I'm not like Maccus. Now, _there's_ an unlikable fellow.

Maccus- he's another one that knows how to wield a whip. But he only delivers the lashes on occasion- the 'special' ones, as Captain Davy puts it. I've been one of those 'special' ones a few times.

Now, for one to be lashed by Jones, that's a rare happening. You need to mess up horribly for that to come to pass.

In fact, I've only seen that happen five times while I've been on this crew.

I was one of those five. I got it for messing up on calling the Kraken. I'm still not quite sure how I did it, but I somehow made the turning-wheel stick.

Which in turn let his prey get away.

Oh, Jones did get them eventually, but that didn't spare me his wrath.

I got fifty by his hand. That was torturous- I remember how I screamed, not caring about my pride. Jones is the worst one to receive a lashing from.

But, I suppose the Captain's forgiven me for that, now.

Perhaps not

One never knows with him.


	3. On Liar's Dice

Note: I found out that Clanker's name is really Clacker. I don't like that name, though, and I've gotten used to calling him Clanker... so Clanker he shall stay. XD

Disclaimer/chases after Clanker, wanting his hat. Flees when Clanker turns on me with his scary weapon/ As Clanker has so kindly demonstrated /Clankie bows/ I don't own it.

**Chapter 3: On Liar's Dice**

Ah, Liar's Dice. It's a good way to forestall your death. Although, I suppose we're already dead.

It's really the only form of entertainment on the Dutchman- well, besides the lashings, that is. But myself, I've never enjoyed those.

So, for me, Liar's Dice it is.

It's not really fun playing against Maccus- if you lose, he makes sure everyone knows about for at least three days. Jimmylegs- take my word, and just never play against him. If he loses, you're sure to feel his anger coming down on your back.

When that William challenged Captain Jones, I have to admit I found it amusing. I laughed, even. I wonder what foolish thought made him do that.

But what Bootstrap did- he gave up his soul for his son. That's love.

And it brought back the buried heartbrek of my daughter's memory.


End file.
